The contents described in the part simply provide background information on the embodiments of the present invention but do not constitute the related art.
In general, an electric vehicle refers to a vehicle that uses electricity as a power source for driving the vehicle, and in order to drive the electric vehicle, a battery mounted on the electric vehicle is charged so that the electric vehicle is driven by the charged electric power. However, when a person or a machine that assists charging directly connects a charging electric wire to the vehicle to electrically charge the vehicle, such process is inconvenient and a user may be electrically shocked in the process of connecting the electric wire to the electric vehicle while gripping a plug with a hand. In this way, the method of charging the battery of the electric vehicle by using the charging electric wire causes inconvenience and an electric shock to the user, studies and developments of wireless power supply apparatuses that may charge a battery of an electric vehicle wirelessly have recently been actively made.